rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Verchiel
Verchiel is angel, one of the Powers. She and her fellow Powers, along with Michael arrive on earth to hunt down Alexandra and kill her. Biography Verchiel was created, along with her fellow Powers. She and the Powers were assigned under Michael's order and he would personally lead them into battle. Verchiel and other Powers would act as officers of Heaven. Maintaining the peace and laws among her younger siblings. When God created humanity, she and the Powers bowed before them and then when Lucifer rebelled and gathered the Grigori, the Powers fought their arch-nemesis to a standstill but came out as the victors. When Nephilims and Hell Spawns scattered across the globe, Verchiel watched as they were wiped out by The Deluge. When the flood finally cleared up, she and the other Powers went down to Earth and exterminated any remaining Nephilims. Rise of the Fallen Verchiel and her fellow Powers were lead by Michael when they detected a power source of energy output that reached all the way to Heaven and found traces of angelic/demonic energy and human soul mixed together. They deduced that it was an abomination. By the order of Michael, Verchiel and her garrison split up and search the are around Quebec City. Equipment * Angel Swords: Verhciel wields two angel swords made suited for the Powers. They are capable of killing other Higher Angels, Greater Demons, and other supernatural entities. Powers and Abilities As a Higher Angel, Verchiel possesses the basic angelic powers but at a higher degree. She has slain many Nephilims, fought against the Grigori, and Greater Demons over the years, making her one of the best seasoned warriors of Heaven. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Verchiel has trained for over a thousand and perhaps a million of years. Her fighting skills makes her one of the top seasoned warriors among her fellow Power. She easily outclassed Cassiel. * Holy White Light: Verchiel can generate a bright white light from the palm of her hands and focus it into an energy ball attack. She summoned one in attempt to annihilate Alexandra, however this did not harm or kill her as she came out unscathed. * Immortality: Verchiel might as well be older than a thousand years old or perhaps million. She cannot age or wither and can live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Angelic Immunity: As a Higher Angel, Verchiel cannot be killed by Flaming Swords or Standard Angel Blades. She took a direct sword slash from Cassiel's Flaming Sword and was hardly fazed or tickled for that matter. * Advanced Smiting: Verchiel can burn a person's insides by placing the palm of her hand on top of their head. She can smite lower angels except Dominions or other Higher Angels. She can smite demons as well as she did with lesser demons. * Super Strength: Verchiel possesses immense amount of supernatural physical strength. As one of the class of angels in the celestial hierarchy, like any Powers Verchiel is physically stronger than any angel, even the ones ranked above her. She can overwhelm all angels and demons. Only the Archangels are physically stronger than her. Alexandra proved to be capable of handling Verchiel and physically overwhelm the Power. * Swordsmanship: Verchiel is a very well-skilled fight in swords, especially in dual-wielding. She is said to be one of the Powers to have the finest swordsmanship. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angelic Runes: Vast amount or power angel runes can prevent Verchiel from tracking down individuals who are cloaked. She was unable to track down Alexandra and Cassiel, who were using Blocking Runes. Destroying Beings * Alexandra Sunday: Despite Alexandra still growing, she had already trained and knew how to use some of her powers, thanks to Cassiel. she was capable of handling Verchiel for their first encounter and overwhelm the angel. * Higher Angels: While Verchiel is physically stronger than any angel of the celestial hierarchy, she can be outmatched and killed by other Powers, Cherubim, Seraphim, and Archangels. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy Verchiel without effort. * Primordial Species Level Entities: An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necro-Reaper, Chronotheist, Avalonian, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Guardians can destroy any Verchiel with ease. Michael commands the Powers and Verchiel wouldn't dare disobey his order, otherwise she'd suffer his wrath. * Nephilim: Verchiel is capable of killing Nephilims that are sired by regular angels, however Nephilims sired by Higher Angels are capable of overwhelm and kill her. she has manage to kill Higher Angel sired Nephilims due of the fact that the Nephilims didn't know how to use their powers and were afraid to fight back, making it easier for her and her fellow Powers. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: While Verchiel cannot be harmed or killed by Flaming Sword or Standard Angel Blades, angelic weapons of Higher Angels can. Angel Sworws, Cherubim Bow and Arrow and Seraph Blade can kill her. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Angels Category:Powers Category:Higher Angels Category:High Tier Angels Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Alive Category:God's Creations Category:Strongest of Species Category:Villain